It Will Always Rain In Forks
by OcToPiRsQuIsHy
Summary: Millie was the new girl who lived with her grandparents. Millie, with the chocolate brown eyes, and the dark curly sun-kissed hair. Millie, the love of Jacob's life. Jacob/OC Warning: I have only seen the movies, never read the books.
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid

**I wrote this story for two main reasons, the first is that I wanted to make an Jacob/OC story because there aren't many Jacob/OC that don't absolutely suck (No offense to anyone) the second, it that ever since I saw Breaking Dawn: Part 1 I wanted to make a Twilight fan-fic. But readers beware, I haven't read the books, only seen the movies so if there is any information I gave incorrectly, please please PLEASE tell me so I can fix it!**

At exactly 8:02 PM on September 10th, 2011 a child was born at the Cullen home in Forks, Washington. The delivery was successful and a beautiful baby boy was born. The baby was called Eja. Leah Clearwater had imprinted on Eja just hours after his birth, saving the baby from being killed by her previous pack. Despite their extreme differences, Leah was determined to be with Eja, and had quite the adventure perusing her goal. But this is not the story of Leah and her adventure; this is the story of Jacob Black, and his adventure.

The first day at Grey Rock High School was always the same. Grumpy students filed into the dusty white halls, which were already filled with returning students and lost ninth graders. It was a small school, and there were never many new kids. Usually the three or four kept to themselves, and were swept away by others seeking new friends quickly. Jacob's fist class was science, so he dragged his tired and groggy body to room 135 and sat down at a desk, anxious to fall asleep, because this class had never been important. This was his third year, and now he was a junior now, which meant he only had one more horrible year left to spend here. This year he was sure would be the worst, because Bella had gone off to college, and even though she was married and had a baby, he would still miss his best friend, even if she were a bloodsucking demon. He laid his head on the desk, remembering his summer. Bella had gotten married, had a baby, and Jacob had formed his own pack, which consisted of Leah and Seth Clearwater. Jacob smiled, thinking that the young boy would certainly be lost while getting to class. The bell rang, interrupting his thoughts, but they weren't important enough to be recalled.

It took all of Jacob's effort to pick his head up and open his eyes, staring at the back of everyone's head as the teacher, Mr. Kister, got up from behind his desk, which was already cluttered with papers.

"Hello, class. I hope you all had a wonderful summer, but now it's time to enjoy the wonders of science. But first, attendance." Mr. Kister was a middle aged man, who always wore his brown hair in a hardly combed mess, with his collared shirt always tucked in and his white coffee mug in hand. He wasn't a mean teacher, but he was never a favorite of the students, not when he taught such a boring subject.

He walked back to his desk and moved some paper around, looking for the attendance sheet. Once he found it, he cleared his throat and began reading off the same names he read every year to the same students. "Abby Anderson?" He asked.

"Here." Spoke the bossy girl from the front row.

"Jason Banks?"

"Here." The boy spoke the word, no doubt still asleep. Jacob's name was always next, but this time it wasn't.

"Ahh, it seems we have a new student everyone!" Mr. Kister announced, making the students just a little more attentive. "Millie Bailer?" he asked in a hopeful tone, wanting the student to be a good one.

"Here" She spoke from the very back corner, were she sat by herself. How had no one noticed the girl? She was sure to be friendly. Jacob turned to see her, just as the rest did, and suddenly didn't feel so tired anymore.

The girl had brown hair, which hung in curls at her shoulders. She had big brown eyes, a button nose, and full lips. She wore what any other student would wear, a simple purple shirt, a frilly gray skirt, and tan moccasins. She didn't stick out, had nothing different about her like some new kids, yet she was still perfect.

A boy whistled at her, and his friends laughed loudly. Jacob quickly turned his head to see the boy, who was of course Drake Williams a blonde haired jerk who always got the girls he wanted, but not this time, Jacob was sure of it.

The first half of the day went in a blur, and at lunch Jacob sat with Leah and Seth, watching for Millie. He wanted to talk to her, to hear her voice more. He wanted to hear the sweet, kind tone her voice spoke in, he wanted to see her sparkling brown eyes, the ones that reminded him of the hot chocolate his mother used to make. He wanted to see her, to touch her face, to kiss her lips. Jacob realized it was stupid to dream these things, while his friends were in such a close range. Jacob didn't want his friends to find out about the imprint, Leah would harass the girl, trying to uncover some dark secret she thought everyone had. While Seth would pester Jacob with questions, wondering what imprinting was like. But it was too late, the thoughts had already been thought, and his friends had heard them.

_Well, well, well, sounds like you've imprinted Jacob, who's the unlucky girl? _Leah teased him with her loud thoughts, but she continued eating her salad like nothing had been said.

_That, _Jacob thought in a bossy tone, _is for me to know and you to never find out_. At least Seth hadn't joined the conversation, maybe he hadn't heard, but no, Jacob was never that lucky.

_You imprinted! Congrats, now Bella doesn't have to deal with your stalker moods! _Seth really was like his sister, making cruel jokes about Jacob's love life, but he never intended the jokes to be creul. Jacob continued to scan the cafeteria, hoping Millie didn't know students didn't have to eat in the cafeteria if they didn't want to. There. He spotted the beauty that was Millie Baxter through the windows. She was sitting on a bench outside the cafeteria doors eating an apple, reading a book. An apple? Jacob hoped that wasn't all she planned on eating, he would hate for his Millie to get sick.

"Later," he told the others as he grabbed his books and walked towards the door, girls giggling as he passed. Jacob was much to focused to see that any girl would gladly be his imprint.

_If they knew Jacob was such a hot head when it came to romance, those girls wouldn't be swooning over him all the time. He's worse than the Cullens. _Leah intended the thought for Seth, but he wasn't the only one who could hear her stuck-up thoughts. Jacob walked through the double doors, making a bee-line for the spot next to Millie on the bench. Just as he was approaching her, Drake turned the corner and stole the spot before Jacob got a chance to sit down. _Damn that boy _Jacob thought, trying not to rip the boy's head open.

_Jake, relax I got this, _Seth assured Jacob, he walked out the doors and towards Drake, who had already started talking to Millie.

"Hey Drake, this your girlfriend?" Seth asked interrupting the conversation.

_HOW is this helping! _Leah practically shouted

_Just wait for it _Seth told them both, Jacob was thoughtless, probably blocking them out so they didn't hear his horrible cussing.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Millie said in a disgusted way, scooting farther from Drake.

"Yeah, that's what I told my sister, she owes me five bucks," Seth lied, "I told her you where way too nice and smart to be with a jerk like Drake." Seth pointed to the boy like he couldn't hear them.

"Hey, watch it freshmeat or I'll beat you to a pulp." Drake stood, obviously ready to kill Seth.

"Please, you're not smart enough to figure out how to beat me up, you probably couldn't even catch me." Seth taunted. Drake was mad, and began chasing Seth, who ran into the woods, no doubt phasing to ensure living.

_Your welcome! _Seth thought as he raced through the forest. But it was almost as if Jacob didn't hear him, because he continued to stand where he was staring after Seth. Millie sighed mumbling to herself,

"I knew my parents were trying to ruin me when they sent me here," She took the last bite of her apple, was that a slight British accent? No, it couldn't be. But British or not, her voice was still perfect to Jacob. She stood to throw away the apple core and bumped into Jacob as she did, making the book fall from her hands. Jacob snapped out of his trance, noticing what he'd done. Knocking books out of someone's hands wasn't a big deal, especially if it was an accident. But Jacob, being the hopeless romantic he was couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I-I am so sorry," Jacob told her as he bent to pick the book up. "You're the new girl aren't you? Millie?" He asked trying to sound like he wasn't sure what her name was, but of course he would always remember the name Millie Baxter.

"Yeah," She blushed," Weren't you in my math class?" She asked trying to remember where she'd seen his handsome face before. He let out a small laugh, god his smile was so mesmerizing to Millie.

"Science and I am Jacob." He spoke in a charming voice holding out his hand. She giggled and shook his hand,

"Nice to meet you Jake, is it okay if I call you that?" She asked, trying to be polite. Jacob smirked in a flirty way,

"Yeah, it's okay. That's what everyone calls me, but you're the first person to ask. Most people just start calling me Jake." He told her.

"Oh well, Jake is easier to say," Millie replied, obviously waiting for him to ask her something. There was a certain question she wanted him to ask, but what was it?

"Yeah," He said, there was silence for a moment, and then he asked, "Would you like to come sit with us?" He held his breath, hoping she would say yes. Millie's face lit up, and she smiled, showing her perfect white teeth to him.

"Sure! I was hoping someone would ask, I didn't want to intrude on anyone, but nobody asked so I just sat by myself." She spoke the last part sorrowfully, but followed Jacob into the cafeteria and towards their table. She took a seat across from Leah, who had seen the whole incident through the large windows that lined the cafeteria, and Jacob took a seat beside her.

"Millie, this is Leah, Leah this is Millie" Jacob told the two girls. Leah stared at Millie in such a strange way, you'd think she hated and loved the girl all at the same time.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Millie held out her hand politely to the girl, but wasn't greeted with the same gustier back.

"Hi." Leah spoke through a mouthful of lettuce. The table fell silent, letting Jacob and Millie sit awkwardly watching Leah finish eating.

"I like your necklace. Wolves are my favorite animals." Millie told Leah, trying to fill the silence. Leah stopped eating and examined her necklace. It was a piece of brown leather string tied together in the back. On it dangled a silver wolf charm. The necklace didn't seem like anything special, but Leah's dad had bought it for her before… before…

"You like wolves?" Jacob asked, surprised. "Then it's your lucky day because here in Forks, there are lots of wolves." He told Millie.

"I've never actually seen one in person, but every year on my birthday my grandmother would send me money, and I would donate half of it to a local organization that helps wolves and other animals. Now she just gives me the money, since I moved in with her this summer."

"Where are you from?" Leah asked, finally done eating.

"Brooklyn, my parents sent me to live here with my grandparents. They say it was to get me away from all the crime and people. They said I 'needed to get away from all the hustle and bustle of a big city', but I just think they wanted me away from Brooklyn ever since…" Her voice faded into nothing, just as the bell rang. People all around the cafeteria stood up and walked towards their next class, but Millie stayed where she was. Jacob looked down at her, heartbroken,

"You coming?" He asked. She just sat there, staring at the clean white table.

"No, I have study hall here next hour." She mumbled quietly, and Jacob slowly walked away from the love of his life.

**Ughhh! This chapter seems so short! Is it? I'm sorry if it is. Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter and I'll try to update soon. I have two other stories in progress right now and they're starting to get kind of popular, so I have to update them too. I update one story before working on the next, so after I update those two I will update this one. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I need suggestions for what the traumatizing event that happened to Millie should be. Oh, and if I made any mistakes please tell me, even if they are small ones. Thanks, :P –Octo **


	2. Chapter 2: Max

**I…AM…SO…SORRY! I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever. I truly apologize. Like I mention before, I have a rule that I update my other stories before updating one I just updated, and those stories are kind of boring right now, and I am trying to build up to the climax. Also, I had some MAJOR writers block with this chapter. The first chapter wasn't even something I expected to ever exist, and I had never planned on making a Twilight story. This, is what I like to call an improve story. I have no idea where this story is going to go, so just bare with me. For Millie's problem I came up with ideas from her getting raped to her having a little brother who was mentally retarded and died very tragically. I decided to go with neither. Wow, this is a really long author's note. **

**P.S. Oh and, I have been having trouble with page breaks, because when I upload a story they fail to show up, so I've been trying a different technique with every story. Sorry if this technique doesn't work and you're left wondering where the page breaks are. **

**P.P.S. I've decided to start naming my chapters, this one is called Max. **

It Will Always Rain In Forks 

Chapter 2: Max

The second day of school was a b-day, which meant Jacob had P.E. instead of a study hall. It wasn't that he hated the class itself; he just hated almost every person in the class. Except for Seth, he was manageable… mostly. So when the large wooden doors leading into the gym opened and his beautiful imprint walked through them, he couldn't help but suddenly love the class. She wore green shorts and a gray shirt that read _The Boston Tea Party _with a cup of tea on it. Her curly hair was pulled up into a messy bun, making her look like a Japanese person.

She looked around the room nervously, probably trying to find a familiar face, and when she spotted Jacob standing by the volleyball basket with Seth, her face lit up. She walked towards them with a smile on her face, and Seth stopped talking, noticing that Jacob had stop listening a long time ago.

"Hi," She spoke; she said this as if Jacob might not remember her. Oh, how she was wrong.

"Hi Millie! Welcome to the horrible stench we call P.E." Seth joked and she laughed, the beautiful sound filled Jacob's ears. He was about to say something, something witty and funny like Seth, but the teacher, Coach Krates, interrupted with the blow of her whistle.

"Okay students, today we are going to continue are volleyball tournament." Her voice boomed through the gym and sadly, it filled Jacob's ears.

"Since I see we have a new student, I think I'll explain. The students have already divided themselves into four separate teams, and each day play one another and I record their score. At the end, the winning team gets extra credit. Now, which team would like to take in Millie?" She looked around the gym, and Jacob half expected everyone to raise their hands, but everyone stayed silent.

"We will." Jacob's hand sliced through the air. "Team Wolf will take her in." Jacob smirked every time he said their team name. Each team had to pick a name that represented an animal, why nobody knew. Jacob guessed it was the teacher's ways of making the game seem more interesting.

Half of the team groaned, and the other half kept their mouths shut. Now their team had eight people on it, like all the other teams had.

"You better be worth all the trouble you cause, we're currently the best team right now." A boy who could never reach the top of the net to spike and frankly sucked, told her.

"Yeah! If you mess up our reputation then having everyone like you won't be your only problem!" A stuck-up redhead told Millie with her hands on her hips. It took all of Jacob's strength not to strangle the brat right here. How dare she threaten his imprint! Seth could tell that Jacob was losing his control, and fast.

"Oh come on guys, let's face it… we suck. We just don't suck as bad as everyone else here." Seth told them as they all took their spots on the court, Jacob serving, Seth next to him, and Millie stood in front of him. Jacob served the ball overhand straight over the net, right as it always did. A short girl with red hair and freckles jumped up to hit the ball, it barely went over the net and was headed straight for Millie.

"Mine!" She cried jumping up and spiking the ball back down onto the other team's court. Everyone was stunned, even the coach as Millie stood there with a smirk on her face.

Their team won 25-3 and Millie exited the gym to change, and then headed to lunch. Jacob found her sitting on the same bench she had the other day, only eating a pear as she sat listening to her iPod. She hadn't noticed him until he sat down next to her with a small thud. She turned and smiled, pulling the purple ear buds away from her ears.

"Hey," She told him while getting up to throw away the remains of the pear.

"Hey," He replied scratching the back of his neck "Do you… uh wanna go for a, walk?" He stumbled through the sentence uneasily.

"Uh, sure. As long as I'm back in time for my study hall in the cafeteria." She told him, pointing her thumb towards the cafeteria. They walked off down the sidewalk, towards the parking lot.

"So, Millie, tell me about you. I mean, why'd you move here?" He wanted to learn more about Millie, besides the fact that she never seemed to eat and that she was amazing at volleyball.

"Well, I live with my grandparents now. I moved here from Boston this summer. After getting kicked out of three private and two public schools they decided I needed a fresh start." She told him, somehow her hand had slipped into his, and they were swinging slightly as they walked through the parking lot.

"Five schools? What'd you do, kill a teacher?" He asked her jokingly.

"I can close enough," She sighed, "I should probably explain shouldn't I?" She asked. He nodded,

"Maybe now isn't the best time for something so… troubling I guess. Why don't I drive you home after school and you can explain then, and trust me I won't freak out." He told her. Surely he could handle something like this right? With all he had been through the last few years that is. "Why don't you tell me some of the fun stuff about yourself, what do you like to do?"

She smiled, "Well, I speak three languages, Greek, Japanese, and Spanish. And English of course. I used to be captain of the volleyball team back at home, but I just don't have time for it anymore. I love animals, and I think I want to be a vet when I get older." Jacob spent the next five minutes listening to Millie rambled about animals. He didn't mind though, just walking with her, hearing her voice, holding her hand was enough for him to live off of for now.

Jacob drove his old VW up the paved driveway to Millie's country style home. It wasn't exactly this biggest house, but neither was his. It was a blue grey color, and a large wrap around porch with a painted white porch swing. The house looked to be one story with a livable attic room at the top.

"My grandparents won't be home for another hour, but they wont' mind if I have a friend over when they come home." Millie told him as she hopped up the stepped and unlocked the front door. She walked inside the living room, pulling off her shoes and setting her bag down on the tan couch. Jacob followed her into the kitchen where she pulled a pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge and two cups out of a cupboard. Setting them down and pouring each of them some lemonade.

"Nice house definitely fits your style" Jacob told her.

"I have a style?" She asked in a flirty tone

"Well, it's kind of the slightly country, nice, funny, charming style." He told her, leaning over the counter so their noses were just a few inched apart. They stayed like this for a few more moments.

"So," She cleared her throat pulling away "About my… reputation." She smiled, making the air in the room less tense. "Jacob… have you ever heard of… mental illnesses?" She asked him. He nodded his head

"Last year, in science we learned about them a little bit. It's when your brain isn't what's considered normal right?"

"Right, well, there are different kinds of mental illnesses. Depressions, anorexia, autism, all are mental illnesses. Some aren't so bad; lots of famous people have mental illnesses. Like Lincoln, he had depression, and Britney Spears is bipolar." Jacob continued to nod, sipping on his lemonade as she continued. "Well, there's this one mental disease, it's called Multiple Personality Disorder. It's when one person has different personalities. Like a bunch of people are sharing one body. Some people have like twenty different personalities, and you never know when another is goanna take over. And the weird part is, they can be boys, girls, any race, age, and can have talents the others don't have." Her breathing had become quicker and shallower, and small beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

"So what does any of this have to do with you?" Jacob asked her,

"Well, I-I was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder two years ago. The doctors told me I was a lucky case. I only have one other personality and she's a girl, my age, and my race. And she isn't suicidal or anything just kind of a… rebel." She let out a tense laugh "It's weird though, because we are like best friends, but we are completely different. She has her own room and everything." Jacob took a moment before responding. He wasn't sure what to think. Millie's best friend was living inside of her?

"So, you guys never actually talk to each other… in person? And how can people tell you guys apart?" He asked, wanting to learn more about the disorder.

"Well, we leave each other notes, and we share a calendar so that we make sure none of our stuff overlaps. Normally I'm in control, and I let her come out when she has stuff going on that day. We really are like two different people. She has her own group of friends, and I have mine. My grandparents even convinced the school to let her take different classes than I do, so she doesn't have to sit through my classes." Millie began pouring herself more lemonade. "She always straightens her hair, and I curl it. My favorite color is purple, and hers is red. She wears black eyeliner, leather jackets, and biker boots and I wear clear mascara, grey skirts, and flats." She told Jacob. "I'm freaking you out aren't I?" She asked him in a normal tone.

"No, no… it's just… I don't see why it's called a mental illness. It doesn't sound bad at all. To me it just sounds kind of like you have a twin, but you guys never talk to each other." He told her. To him it seemed kind of nice; you would always have at least one friend. "What's her name?" He asked, sipping the last of his lemonade.

Millie hesitated. She had gotten over the troubles she had with explaining the disease, but she still didn't like telling people her name. She had chosen the name herself, and frankly it wasn't Millie favorite name. "Max." She told Jacob, holding back tears. Why was it so hard for her to say it? It was only a name, nothing more, and nothing less.

Millie and Jacob spoke about many other things, including her volleyball skills as they worked on homework together. About an hour later, Jacob told her he had to leave; his father would be expecting him soon. As Jacob was walking out the door he lightly brushed against her, making them both blush slightly.

"Sorry," He muttered an apology.

"It's okay, hey um… If you see Seth and Leah… you have my permission to tell them. I don't like explaining it and I don't want to have to do it again. Also… Max is probably going to be at school tomorrow, so maybe I'll see you Thursday." She told him as she closed the door and walked to the basement. She walked into the dark room that was Max's and sat down on the bed. Millie closed her eyes and let Max take control. It was nice to be able to control when she came out and went away, unlike most others with her condition. She and Max had an agreement, she could come out whenever she had something planned, and went to school every three days.

When Max opened her eyes the first thing she did was change and straightened her hair. She couldn't stand Millie's style. Millie had left her a note on the dresser, it read

_Dear Max,_

_ The school isn't too bad. I think you'll like it, it's pretty small. I met a boy named Jacob, and some friends of his. I told him about our disorder and gave him permission to tell his two friends. He seems nice, but if you don't like him that's ok. I told him you would be at school tomorrow. _

_ Oh and also, I need to be at school on Friday. The Principal thought it would be a good idea if one of us explained the disorder in an assembly so we wouldn't have a repeat of what happened last year. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Mill _

Max read the note and let out a laugh. It was quite clear that Millie was very into this Jacob guy. There was a picture of him attached, and he definitely seemed handsome. (**A/N: She took the picture while they were talking, she didn't like stalk him or anything**) But Max would let her have this one, besides he didn't seem bad ass enough for her. Max grabbed a pen and scribbled a note to Millie.

_Dear Mill,_

_ I don't like Jacob. He made your clothes smell like wet dog. Whenever you hang with him put it on the calendar. Got it? _

_ -Max _

**Hope you liked this chapter! –Octo **

**P.S. If anyone happened to know of any Twilight fics with Jacob/Ocs let me know. Or if you know of any PJO fics with Luke/Ocs or Apollo/Ocs. Thanks!**


End file.
